


Rubber tails, squeaky toys and other happy things

by Violencio



Series: Rubber Tails and Squeaky Toys [1]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dubious Consent, M/M, Multi, Puppy Play, Sexual Slavery, Shota, grooming/training/manipulating, in the making
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-12 11:38:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7933153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violencio/pseuds/Violencio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for SockstheDog's prompt for the DKBP's SS: </p>
<p>Kingsman takes shota Eggsy (between the ages of 9 and 13) on as their puppy. Eggsy's trained (by Harry and/or Merlin) to be obedient, well-behaved, and a nice toy for their pleasure. After a few weeks in his trainer's house to make sue he's perfect, he gets taken around Kingsman on his leash to entertain and please the agents. (But no Arthur because Arthur is blech)</p>
<p>Filled it a little freely. Hope you like it x</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rubber tails, squeaky toys and other happy things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SockstheDog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SockstheDog/gifts).



Inexhaustibly, the black rubber tail wagged from the left to the right and back again. Well, maybe less of a wagging than quick, unstoppable swinging, the boy’s hips moving in what was undoubtedly a routine, established by weeks if not months of daily wiggling. By now, the boy didn’t even seem to realize that his bum was moving in unison with the excitement building in his eyes. Eyes fixed on the rubber ball his Daddy held and lazily threw from one palm to the other, unable – and uninterested – to pay attention to the gaze focused on his bum. He was used to people him glances. And while at first, he might have been bothered, Eggsy has learned quickly not to be bothered. Why would he be? All good puppies didn’t need clothing. Well, maybe in winter, his Master always added whenever Eggsy needed a bit of a reprimand after trying to push his collared head into his Daddy’s shirt or tried to push his paws into his Master’s socks, but his voice always sounded just a little bit… unsure about the last part, so Eggsy guessed he hasn’t quite decided about that just yet. 

There was no reason to be ashamed, Eggsy knew by now. No need to be embarrassed by everyone being able to see quite all of him. He didn’t need gloves anymore to not use his paws in unintended ways, he didn’t need his muzzle anymore not to use his teeth or lips to be so silly and try to speak, his full body was exposed and there was nothing to hide anymore. His Master had made quite a deal of showing off his boy parts often enough in front of strangers to make Eggsy forget about feeling shy and let him concentrate on nothing but being good. There was nothing on his body to show that he could be a not-so-good boy either by now. No training equipment, no fresh bruises, nothing. Only his ears and his new tail. 

“He is not going to grow tired of wagging any time soon, is he?”, the other man asked, but Eggsy didn’t even pay attention, almost as if he wasn’t quite understanding what his words were supposed to mean – and certainly not that they were talking about him. Daddy making his favourite ball squeak after every few tosses was far more interesting. 

“Mh.”, his Master hummed, and Eggsy did glance up to look at the bald man – before his gaze was quickly swept back to Daddy. His Master was working; he shouldn’t bother him… But that was okay, Daddy was certainly going to play with him (What else should the rubber ball be for, duh?) and the other man would pay some attention to him too if necessary, Eggsy was sure. 

“It’s one of the few things he didn’t even need correction on. He was already wiggling his hips before we introduced the tail.” There was pride in Daddy’s words, Eggsy could tell, giving a happy yip – quickly followed by a deep _shush_ by his Master. Right. Stay quiet, silly pup, your Master is working… He should really remember by now to _behave_ whenever his owner was sitting in front of the computer, but… he was so easily excitable. And it did make the other man laugh a little, to see Eggsy’s hips speed up just a little bit more at the pride in his Daddy’s words. 

“And he didn’t make any trouble? I imagine it to be quite a step to get him to wear a plug constantly if he hasn’t been used to one before?”, the other man asked. Daddy’s friend, it seemed. Maybe Master’s too, but Master was busy working while Daddy was busy… well, showing off his puppy, so it was a little hard to tell for Eggsy. 

“Well, it’s not as if he hasn’t been used to getting stretched and being filled at all…”, Daddy shrugged, his voice turning just a little deeper, just a little bit hoarser, making Eggsy perk up just a little bit, attention torn from his rubber ball. 

“He did lose it a couple of times at first. Nothing a little smacker to the bum couldn’t fix, but… now it’s been four days since we had to go searching for his tail in his cot or the garden the last time.”, Master added, his voice still calculated, clearly still paying a little bit too much attention to his work – and a little bit too little attention on his puppy, Eggsy thought. 

What was even the point of him being taken to work with his owners, if Master was only working and Daddy still didn’t throw the squeaky ball? Eggsy’s eyebrows furrowed a little unhappily, before he waddled a bit closer to his Daddy, and with a loud huff, he placed his chin onto his knee. For a moment, Daddy raised the toy a little higher – just in case his puppy would try to jump for it – before he moved a hand into his puppy’s hair. “What’s up, lil’ buddy? Ashamed you lost your tail?”, Daddy teased, but his fingers moved nicely through Eggsy’s short hair. Easy to keep clean, but still long enough to properly cast their fingers through it. 

Eggsy really wasn’t. Well, he has been a little, but not right now. He’d constantly have to be shy if he were to be embarrassed about every not-so-good thing he did. The other man, Daddy’s friend, laughed a little again as Eggsy pushed his head against his Daddy’s hand while trying to burrow his face in his thighs at the same time, not quite letting the toy out of his sight. “He is quite a snuggly one, Galahad, isn’t he?”, the other man laughed, and Eggsy pushed just a little bit more into Daddy’s hand, simply to demonstrate that yes, of course he was. There was hardly anything more exciting than sleeping in his owners’ bed… 

And it seemed, not only Eggsy was trying to prove that he was snuggly. With a bit of a chuckle, Daddy placed the toy onto the desk, making Master wrinkle his nose at the puppy slobber on his work place, and with two gentle hands and some soft cooing, easily placed Eggsy onto his back. The puppy bathed in the attention, opening his mouth to pant a little happily, stretching his paws up in the air to expose his chest and belly, hips still trying to waggle his tail. “And quite a slut for belly rubs too, Kay.”, Daddy agreed, and his warm hand moved to tickle over Eggsy’s belly, making him yip and giggle just a little, before Daddy moved to massage small circles onto his puppy’s belly instead. 

There was a soft, blond trail of hair beneath his navel now. Master liked to pinch a single hair and pluck it up lightly, see the skin on Eggsy’s stomach be pulled into a small hill for a moment before the hair would detach itself from his belly. It didn’t really hurt… But Eggsy still preferred Daddy to run his fingers up and down the little trail instead… They said he was getting to be a big boy now, last time Daddy has been running his fingers from his chest to all down the little patch of fur, just as he did now. Mh, the last time… 

Eggsy sighed contently, the swaying of his hips slowly turning away from trying to get his tail to wiggle, and instead trying to focus on _ah_ , feeling good. Big boy style. Not that that was an easy task, having nothing in disposition than the fingers dancing over his body on Daddy’s whim and the memories on where they danced the last time. 

“Oh.”, Kay murmured, raising his eyebrows a little. “Someone is getting… uh, excited.”, he pointed out, and even Master bothered to swivel around in his chair and watch his puppy getting spoiled by his partner’s clever hands. …and Eggsy didn’t even know yet how clever they could be. “His third time.”, Master pointed out, and Daddy’s friend just looked a little confused. “Having an erection.”, he clarified and that seemed to enlighten the other man. Well, or maybe it didn’t. Eggsy could swear his eyes were getting a little bit darker at that information… 

“Three?”, Daddy asked, almost a little peeved, just as if Master hasn’t told him about one of the—“Well, I do assume the mess we found in his cot the day after we played with him the first time wasn’t just slobber.” That seemed to appease Daddy quite a bit. “He is young.”, he uttered, sounding almost if he were defending Eggsy right there. “It doesn’t take much for him to come just yet…”, he murmured, his fingers dancing just a little bit further south. Harry remembered his own first experiences… Shy tries under the shower, a few more attempts under his sheets, always horrified by the idea of getting caught… and maybe just a little bit ashamed of what he was doing. A boy his age though, without any concept of modesty? What a roller coaster of pleasure this had to be… 

“Would you like to convince yourself, Kay?”, Master asked now, his voice a little deeper, his tone a bit huskier, making Eggsy wiggle a little under Daddy’s touch. Daddy’s hand stopped at that though, and Eggsy rose his head a bit to glance over the men in the room. He wasn’t quite sure what was happening, just that Daddy’s friend hesitated for a moment, before he cleared his throat and nodded. “Yes.”, the answer was simple, and an action followed soon as the man moved from his seat onto the floor, crouching down next to him. Eggsy saw him looking up at Daddy, before the other man’s hand moved to place itself onto Eggsy’s belly, just above Daddy’s own hand. Contently, Eggsy closed his eyes again. More belly rubs. What a wonderful life. 

For another few seconds, both hands just stayed on his stomach, before Daddy did draw his own one back, and moved to lean into his chair a bit more comfortably, eyes not leaving his puppy though. “Be careful. He is a sensitive lil’ pupper…”, Daddy murmured, but there was no real need to. The other man’s hands were a little smaller, a little tougher than Daddy’s, but just as gentle as both of his owners always were when he was good.

Instead of staying at his belly though, the hand moved down rather quickly. Eggsy’s thighs twitched a little, ghosting of a sense of shame the puppy pushed back – just like any good pup had to. There was nothing to be ashamed of, and Eggsy always let his owners explore wherever they wanted. Certainly, he should let their friends do the same. 

The other man’s hand softly moved over the inside of his thighs, fingers playfully moving to the inside of his knees, exploring the milky skin, before deciding not to waste any time anymore and moved right back up again. The puppy’s little cock was almost standing upright in excitement, and Kay’s hand was easily able to wrap itself around it. Well. Most of his hand was, as small of a peen the puppy had. “What a good boy…”, he murmured as his hand moved up and back down again with light pressure. Eggsy smacked his lips contently and gasped audibly, not taking long to press his hips into the man’s hand, just as he had pressed his head into Daddy’s. 

Little yips and hollow _woof_ s followed as stretched himself all over the floor his front paws pushing softly against his Daddy’s legs, his head nuzzling against his shoes, the other man’s hand not stopping to give Eggsy big boy belly rubs. And once more, Daddy was right. It didn’t take a lot for Eggsy to come. Kay had just counted his fifth stroke, as the puppy beneath his hand firmed for a moment, every muscle of his body clenching, and white mess dribbling in a small spurt over Kay’s hand and his own belly. 

“A slut for _belly rubs_ indeed.”, Kay concluded and stood up again, pulling a handkerchief out of his pocket to get most of the mess off of his hand, while Eggsy was still panting softly in his own soil. The puppy was a little bit too spaced out to see his Master smirk at the comment, just felt his Daddy run his fingers through his hair again in quiet praise. 

“I think it’s time to go for a walk, puppy. So we can take care of cleaning all of your messes at once, mh?”, Daddy sighed after a while and Eggsy rolled over onto his belly, stretched a little, before he pushed up onto his paws, not minding getting a little sticky all around. Maybe he’d rather cuddle a little bit more, but if Daddy said it was time for walkies… It probably was. With a bit of an excited yip, he pushed up his head to let Daddy put his leash on, his gaze catching Daddy’s friend. For the first time, the puppy gave itself the time to really… evaluate his owners’ colleague.  
“Now, now, pup.”, Master muttered, and gave Eggsy a pat on the bum to make him move while Daddy was pulling on his jacket. “Enough day dreaming, off you go.”, he said a little bit sweeter, before his eyes met Kay’s again, and he licked over his lips. “I promise you… Once you are a little older, you’ll get to play with Kay and his friends every week.”


End file.
